Raining Frogs
"Raining Frogs" is case 3 from of Quest 3 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. It is the final quest of case 3 and beating it unlocks Quest 4. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Louise Payne *Oakley Beaver *Lumus Summary Alfred is warned by Milo that it's going to rain soon, so Alfred decides to quickly rush home before it begins. As the storm erupts, Alfred witnesses a whole bunch of frogs falling down from the sky! Before going to investigate, Alfred grabs his umbrella and checks one of the frogs, taking it as a clue. Alfred then goes on to continue investigate. Lilly, who was nearby, suggests that Alfred goes to talk with the Principal to see what he says about it. He points out that the type of frog has to be in water to survive, so it could not have gotten there unless it was raining like it was. Alfred marks this down as clue number two before he leaves. As he goes outside, Alfred runs into Louise, who passes along the message that Lumus wanted to see Alfred. Something strange is going on at his cave. While going by the rocky pathway, Alfred notices a basket laying around and he takes it with him before heading to Lumus place. He also manages to find a small hand shovel by Milo's place and happens to come along Cynthia's house to see a huge amount of seeds seeping out of a bag! Cynthia demands Alfred to clean it up while she denies having anything to do with it. After he does this, Alfred continues along the pathway to Lumus cave where he sees the very angry feline waiting for him. Lumus tells Alfred that he saw something strange and he lets him use his binoculars to look. After he marks this sight as his third clue, Alfred heads back to Hedgequarters to do some clue reviewing. Alfred then discovers the true cause of this bizarre sight! It was a waterspout. It had been pulling the frogs into it's tunnel of wind and rain, then when it would vanish, the frogs were dropped. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *Frog from the sky: This frog fell from the sky, but it's still alive! *A Big Storm: The frogs fell during a storm, with lots of rain. *A column of Clouds: Lumus saw a strange, tornado-like column of clouds over the lake. When you click the choice: Firefighting plane - "Alfred's house wasn't burning, so there couldn't have been a firefighting aeroplane." When you click the choice: Frogs that jump high - "Frogs can jump high, but not high enough to reach the clouds! This is not the right answer!" Herbarium Items and Locations Mushrooms When walking in the woods, we can find a lot of different mushrooms. But be careful! Some mushrooms, like the fly-agatic, are dangerous and shouldn't be touched or eaten. *Chanterelle: Cynthia's house Antlers Animals that belong to the deer family have antlers on their heads. These are like horns, but are sometimes covered by a special skin called velour and they fall and grow back every year! *Deer: Lumuse's cave Beneficial Insects Some insects are beneficial to nature because they eat smaller harmful insects, such as aphids or mosquitoes, or because they help flowers and other plants multiply! *Dragonfly: Milo's house Minigame It's Raining Frogs Using the umbrella, you must help the poor coloured frogs as they fall from the sky! Match the colors of your umbrella to the color of the frog to make sure it bounces into the matching coloured basket to save it. DO NOT let white frogs into the basket or else they will scare a previously entered frog out of it. A rainbow frog can go into any of the baskets. Trivia *This case is based off of "It's Raining Fish" from the TV series. Gallery Hmmmm.png Waterspout.png Category:Games